Chocolate Jealous
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Kakashi yang tak mampu menolak segala bentuk perhatian dari para penggemarnya, membuat Minato tak sanggup menahan rasa cemburu. Warning : Yaoi, Rating : M for sexual content. MinatoxKakashi


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : MinaKaka**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Sex scene, typo dan teman-temannya.**

 **-Chocolate Jealous-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-kun! Kumohon terimalah!"

"Ini juga!"

"Kuharap kau suka, Kakashi-kun .."

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi kumohon!"

Kakashi Hatake. Ninja jenius berusia 17 tahun yang namanya tercatat dalam squad anbu sebagai pemimpin. Rambut perak melawan gravitasi dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, ditambah mata kiri terhalang hitai-ate dengan sengaja membuat penampilannya terkesan aneh.

Tapi keanehan itu tidak menghasilkan dampak buruk untuknya― mungkin. Justru karena sosoknya yang misterius, para gadis seumurannya bahkan genin-genin yang baru lulus akademi pun telah terlena akan figur dingin seorang Kakashi. Mereka tidak takut meski Kakashi dikenal dengan julukan 'Reiketsu no Kakashi' maupun 'Nakama Goroshi no Kakashi'.

Tak apa. Kakashi merasa senang ia dapat diterima dengan statusnya tersebut, meski kebanyakan berasal dari kaum hawa.

Namun rasa senangnya tak berlangsung lama. Situasi berubah jadi sulit. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia selalu kerepotan menangani para gadis fanatik yang setiap hari mengganggu waktunya. Teriakkan-teriakkan mereka yang menggema keseluruh desa bahkan sanggup membuat patung hokage runtuh. Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi sungguh telinganya terasa sakit saat berbagai suara kelebihan oktaf itu mengelu-elukan namanya.

Belum lagi jika mereka mulai memberinya hadiah, seperti hari ini. Dan ia hanya bisa meghela napas meratapi meja makannya yang dipenuhi puluhan box berisi coklat. Kakashi bergidik. Ini bukan hari kasih sayang, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan hingga kompak seperti ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menolak seluruh pemberian tersebut dan terbebas dari gangguan barang-barang yang sama sekali tidak ia butuhkan. Kakashi tidak suka coklat. Jadi kenapa ia harus menerima semua camilan manis itu ?

Namun ia sadar. Ia lemah di depan mereka. Bukan secara fisik atau mental. Melainkan ingatannya dulu ketika ia berusia enam tahun. Saat itu ia sudah menjadi chuunin. Di hari kelulusannya, ada seorang anak perempuan yang dengan berani menyodorkan sekotak coklat sebagai hadiah kelulusannya menjadi chuunin.

Kakashi menolak, dengan sopan tentunya. Chuunin kecil itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai coklat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya ? Sang gadis cilik menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti ia baru saja dianiaya. Anak itu menjerit, menangis histeris tanpa peduli pada kondisi telinga Kakashi.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan terpaksa sambil menahan sakit di kedua indera pendengarannya, Kakashi menyambar coklat dari si anak perempuan. Dan benar saja, ia tertipu. Gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu langung cekikikan seraya memberikan senyum lima jari. Sial.

Sejak saat itu Kakashi tidak mau lagi mengorbankan telinganya demi trik berbahaya seperti tadi. Telinganya terancam diamputasi.

Kakashi yang saat ini sedang berbaring malas di atas sofa, memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan gunungan coklat itu tanpa harus membuangnya. Ia menghela napas. Siapa orang yang akan ia jadikan tumbal ? Bisa saja pemimpin anbu itu membagi rata pada semua temannya. Tapi tidak. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Karena kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa para makhluk feminim itu bertindak layaknya seorang mata-mata.

Jadi solusi terbaik adalah menyerahkannya kepada satu orang. Secara diam-diam. Tapi siapa ?

Guy .. tidak. Ia bisa membuat seisi Konoha tahu bahwa rivalnya telah membuat giginya sakit akibat over dosis coklat.

Asuma, Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ibiki, Aoba, Ebisu ... Iruka ?

Hahhh.. Kakashi bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan mereka jika bukan urusan misi. Bukankah akan terasa aneh jika seorang lelaki yang dikenal introvert tiba-tiba memberikan puluhan coklat kepada teman lelakinya ?

Ia akui memang dirinya sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Jadi jangan menganggapnya sombong atau apa, itu bukan pilihannya.

Kakashi juga tidak berniat memberikan coklat-coklat itu kepada kunoichi seumurannya. Karena ia tidak ingin ada isu tidak menyenangkan beredar.

Lagi pula ia sudah punya kekasih.

"Sensei .."

Bibirnya menarik senyum kecil. Tentu saja, senseinya menyukai makanan manis `kan ? Kenapa baru terpikirkan ?

Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki berseragam anbu itu langsung melesat menuju kantor Hokage. Kekasihnya, Yondaime Hokage mungkin akan senang jika diberikan coklat sebanyak itu.

Tapi .. bagaimana kalau sebaliknya ?

Kakashi berhenti. Otaknya baru memproses beberapa kemungkinan. Senseinya menyukai makanan manis, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi si kilat kuning untuk tidak menyukainya. Tapi Minato juga berhati lembut.. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu sebenarnya kesal tapi tak mengatakan apapun karena takut membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman ?

Tidak tidak. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Minato lantaran dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak hadiah manis itu. Lebih baik ia kembali sebelum―

"Kakashi ?"

―sial.

"Kau.. mencariku ? Ada apa ?"

Oh, bagus. Kakashi tahu kalau saat ini ia sudah berada di kantor Hokage, meski masih terbilang jauh dari ruang kerja Yondaime. Tapi kenapa Minato dapat menemuinya secepat ini ? Sejelas itukah kehadiran cakranya bagi Minato ? Hingga orang itu secara tiba-tiba muncul dalam kecepatan cahaya ? Mungkin ini alasannya ia dijuluki 'si kilat kuning'.

"Tidak." Kakashi berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, si copy ninja berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menjauh. Ia tak ingin Kekasihnya itu menginterogasinya lebih dalam mengenai motif keberadaannya di kantor Hokage.

Namun Minato lebih cepat menahan tangan Kakashi, dan menarik tubuh remaja itu dalam pelukannya. "Hmm ? Aku pikir kau merindukanku."

Kakashi terkejut.

"Kashi .." Dengan lembut Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kakashi yang membenam di dadanya, menghirup aroma segar surai perak itu.

Ia selalu suka dengan wangi rambut anbu kesayangannya ini, bukan hanya rambutnya, tapi tubuhnya juga. Semuanya. Sampai ia pernah menanyakan langsung jenis parfum apa yang Kakashi gunakan, juga sabun, shampo, sampai peralatan lainnya. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah "Aku cuma memakai perlengkapan biasa, tapi tidak untuk parfum. Bau menyengat itu berlebihan"

Dan Minato tetap tidak percaya.

Kakashi berusaha mendorong Minato, ia tak mau mencemarkan nama besar Yondaime karena tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan mantan muridnya sendiri. Tapi dekapan Minato begitu kuat. Tidak terlalu erat hingga membuat Kakashi sulit bernapas, namun cukup untuk membatasi gerakannya.

"Sensei.. ugh cukup. Lepaskan."

Minato pura-pura tak mendengar. Tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh Kakash tak sedikitpun melonggar. Kakashi mengerang.

"Senseeeiiiii"

Mendengar rengekan sang kekasih membuat Minato terkekeh geli. Ia melepas pelukannya. "Maaf.." Tubuh tingginya ia bungkukkan agar sejajar dengan Kakashi, menatap dua intan kelam dengan netra saphire miliknya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Aku lapar. Kau bisa masakkan untukku ?"

Ini dia. Kakashi tak pernah sanggup menolak apapun permintaan sang Yondaime. Apalagi jika ditatap seperti itu dengan dilengkapi senyuman ceria yang lebih hangat dari sinar mentari pagi, ia tak sanggup untuk berkata 'tidak'.

"Baiklah"

"Bagus" Minato tersenyum lagi, menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula, dan meraih pergelangan kiri Kakashi dengan tangan besarnya. "Di rumahmu. Ayo .."

Kakashi diam. Gandengan tangan Minato menariknya untuk ikut berjalan beriringan, namun ia tetap diam.

Di rumahnya kan ada ..

Tapi kalau ia menolak atau menutupi, bagaimanapun juga Minato akan tetap tahu.

Ia menghela napas. "Bahan makanan di rumahku habis, sensei. Kau duluan saja. Di meja ada banyak coklat jika kau lapar."

Minato mengernyit. Mata birunya menatap Kakashi penuh tanya. Kekasihnya itu tidak salah ucap `kan ? Karena merupakan hal langka saat salah satu nama makanan manis keluar dari mulut pria bersurai perak itu. "Coklat ?"

Dan anggukan dari Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia mengerti.

"Hh.." Pria bersurai pirang itu menghela napas berat, kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan kiri Kakashi. "Jangan lama-lama, ok ?"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Dingin. Ia merasakan hembusan cuaca mendung mengenai kulitnya. Suasana gelap dengan langit dipenuhi gerombolan kapas kelabu yang bergerak, menandakan rintikan air hujan tak lama lagi akan bermunculan.

Namun pemuda dengan warna mata tak senada, saat ini masih berada di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Bukannya bergegas demi menyelamatkan tubuh dan seragam anbunya dari air hujan yang akan segera datang, orang itu masih saja sibuk memilih dan mengambil bahan makanan untuk menunya hari ini. Bukan salahnya, sudah hampir satu jam tapi belum ada satu belanjaan pun yang ia dapat.

Siapa sangka Kakashi akan di hadang oleh para gadis fanatik di swalayan ?

Selesai. Ia tahu ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Minato akan tetap menunggunya di rumah, bersama coklat-coklat kesukaannya. Jadi ia tak terlalu khawatir.

Kakashi sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu seraya mengucap "Tadaima". Namun tak ada jawaban. Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan satu tangan menenteng stok makanan. Kedua sandal dilepaskan, ia kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam. Ada yang tidak beres.

Suasana begitu gelap. Mendung diluar sana mestinya tidak mempengaruhi keadaan rumahnya, karena ada sang sensei yang akan menyalakan lampu seperti biasa. Tapi dimana dia ?

Ia jadi khawatir, dan kenapa cuaca rasanya begitu mencekam ? Haruskah ia berjalan mengendap sekarang ? Konyol. Ini rumahnya sendiri, untuk apa ia merasa takut.

"Sensei .. ?"

JDARRRR

Petir terkutuk! Untung saja ia tak memiliki kelainan jantung, bisa-bisa organ dalamnya itu berhenti seketika.

Perasaan was-wasnya semakin menggila sekarang akibat petir sialan tadi. Pikirannya kalut. Sungguh, sebenarnya dimana Minato ? Jangan bilang telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Tidak tidak. Minato adalah Hokage ke empat dan tak ada yang berani dengannya. Kalaupun ada, pria berumur dua puluhan itu pasti dapat membereskannya dengan mudah.

Kakashi menggeleng kuat, mengusir bayangan bodoh tentang Minato-nya yang kenapa-kenapa. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan, meletakkan belanjaan tadi di lantai dekat sofa ruang tamu. Masa bodoh sayuran-sayuran itu akan berantakan. Ia hanya ingin menemui Minato secepatnya.

Dalam perasaan cemas Kakashi mencari ide keberadaan Minato seraya menelusuri rumahnya. Mungkinkah Minato sudah pergi ? Tidak, jika ia sudah pergi seharusnya pintu rumahnya masih terkunci tadi.

Eh, bukankah saat di kantor Hokage ia telah menyuruh Minato memakan coklat miliknya ?

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi mendengar suara aneh dari dapur. Dengan itu ia segera menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju arah suara.

Gelap. Namun ia melihat ada sesosok bayangan di sana. Berdiri memunggunginya di depan kompor.

Remaja berambut perak itu menekan saklar lampu, membuat seisi dapur terlihat secara jelas. Terang.

Dan ia terkejut.

Banyak sampah berserakan di lantai dapurnya. Kardus, bungkus plastik, juga ada berbagai pita warna-warni. Bukankah itu .. tumpukan box coklat yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja ?

Dengan cepat Kakashi menaruh pandangannya ke meja, dan benar, furnitur kaca itu sudah bersih dari semua coklat.

Lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok yang ia lihat tadi, dan ia kembali terkejut. Orang itu ternyata sudah membalikkan tubuhnya sejak lampu menyala dan memperhatikan dirinya. Tanpa ekspresi. Sambil memegang sebuah wadah juga alat pengaduk adonan di dalamnya.

Kakashi berusaha tenang. Walau dirinya mulai panik.

"Sen..sei ? Kau.. sedang apa ?"

Sang sensei tak bergeming. Matanya memandang Kakashi dengan raut datar. Membuat orang yang ditatap sedikit takut. "Baru pulang ?"

Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya. Ah, bagaimana sekarang ? senseinya marah. "Maaf, sensei, tadi―"

"Tak apa"

Sial. Minato benar-benar marah. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kakashi paling takut kalau Minato sudah mengeluarkan nada datar seperti itu.

"Coklat ini boleh untukku semua ?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai merinding ketika melihat isi wadah di tangan Minato. Coklat-coklat itu sudah meleleh! Semuanya!

Ia melihat Minato mengaduk lelehan coklat tersebut. Kakashi bergidik lagi. Dengan santai si rambut pirang berjalan mendekati meja makan dan meletakkan wadah coklat disana.

"Kemarilah"

DEG

Rasanya Kakashi ingin kabur saja. Ia benar-benar takut. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melakukan itu, karena dirinya tahu ia tak akan bisa lepas dari Minato.

Akhirnya Kakashi menurut meski hatinya menolak dengan alasan takut. Dalam langkahnya yang sedikit gemetar, ia berjalan menghampiri sang Yondaime.

Hatinnya berdegup kencang. Jika tidak tertutup masker, wajahnya sudah menampakkan warna pucat karena rasa takut. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tenang, walau dalam hati ia berharap agar bisa selamat dari kejamnya dampak kecemburuan Minato.

Sesaat Kakashi tepat di hadapan orang itu, Minato langsung merengkuh tubuh Kakashi dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seakan sang ninja peniru akan pergi dan ia tak mengizinkannya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak mengacuhkan mereka ?" Minato berbisik. Dengan intonasi mengancam di telinga kakashi, sambil mulai menelusupkan tangan ke balik seragam anbu yang dipakainya.

Tangan Minato mulai menggerayangi tubuh pemuda itu. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan dari bawah ke atas, lalu turun lagi kebawah. Membuat jantung si copy ninja berdegup bukan main dan melemaskan seluruh ototnya. Kakashi tak sanggup menjawab.

Minato menarik turun masker Kakashi dengan satu tangan, lalu menciumi leher itu. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher si empunya hingga tercetak kissmark.

"Ngghh.." Kakashi melenguh. Ia berusaha melawan tapi Minato begitu kuat. Sentuhan Minato membuatnya lemah. Kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya gemetar. Belum lagi dengan perlakuan sang Hokage pada lehernya. Otaknya mulai tak berpikir jernih.

Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Minato telah menyudutkannya ke meja. Tangan sang Hokage yang mengelus punggungnya beralih ke depan, menyentuh permukaan perutnya hingga ke dada. Tangan besar itu terus melakukan tugasnya dan membuat Kakashi semakin tak berdaya.

"Jawab, Kashi .."

Minato menjilat daun telinga Kakashi, lalu turun kebawah, menggigit leher Kakashi di bagian yang lain. "A-aku.. Ah!"

Kakashi memejamkan mata. Seharusnya rumahnya dipenuhi atmosfer dingin karena cuaca di luar sana yang mulai memunculkan rintik-rintik hujan. Namun Hatake dan Namikaze itu tak merasa demikian akibat hormon keduanya yang meningkat, membuat hawa panas mengitari mereka.

Perlakuan Minato pada tubuh Kakashi semakin memanas ketika tangannya mulai memainkan nipple kiri Kakashi. Ia menarik pelan, menekan, lalu mencubitnya tiba-tiba. Kakashi berjengit. "Ahh!"

Sang dominan mendorong Kakashi dengan perlahan, sampai tubuh anbu bersurai perak itu terbaring di atas meja. Minato memberikan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya, dengan masing-masing tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kakashi, menghimpitnya agar tatapan pria di bawahnya hanya tertuju padanya. "Aku sudah cukup sabar tapi―" Tangan kanannya meraih wadah coklat tadi, menyeretnya mendekat. "―coklat-coklat ini membuatku muak."

Kakashi tersentak. Tubuhnya merinding ketika melirik coklat yang sudah meleleh itu. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan Minato lakukan. Ia tak mau coklat, tidak untuk makanan manis apapun.

"Buka!"

Belum sempat Kakashi mencerna perintah itu, Minato langsung melucuti pakaiannya hingga tak tersisa. Membuat Kakashi kaget luar biasa. Matanya tak lepas menatap Kakashi sambil melepas satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuh itu, hitai-ate.

Minato menyeringai. "Kau tahu ? Aku sangat ingin memakan coklat itu .." Ia menggenggam dua pergelangan Kakashi, menatap netra tak senada di bawahnya. ".. tapi mereka memberikannya untukmu," Dua pergelangan yang digenggamnya ia satukan, kemudian mengikatnya dengan hitai-ate. Simpul mati. Membuat Kakashi memberontak dengan tenaga yang sudah terkikis sebelumnya. "Jadi kau harus memakannya"

Kini pemilik satu sharingan itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia menyesal. Menyadari akar kesalahannya hingga ia terjebak dalam situasi ini. "Minato-sensei, kumohon a―hmpp"

Minato segera membungkam mulut Kakashi dengan ciuman panas, tak membiarkan sedikit pun celah bagi si copy ninja untuk melawan. Dua tangan Kakashi yang telah terikat ditahan Minato dengan satu tangan di atas kepala bersurai perak itu.

Ciuman dilepaskan. Minato menyeringai lagi, melihat wajah merona Kakashi dan nafasnya yang terengah. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk berbagi 'kan ?"

Kakashi menggeleng horror. Bukan untuk pertanyaan Minato, melainkan rasa takutnya melihat Minato mulai mencolek lelehan coklat dengan telunjuknya.

Tidak.

Kakashi berusaha menjauh. Kakinya mendorong permukaan meja agar tubuhnya dapat berpindah tempat, atau setidaknya terlepas dari genggaman Minato.

Tapi yang ia dapat malah sebaliknya, tubuhnya tak sedikit pun berpindah posisi. Minato melempar senyuman setan terhadap reaksi tak berguna Kakashi.

Jari telunjuk Minato yang berlumuran coklat ia tunjukkan ke wajah Kakashi. Membuat tatapan horror Kakashi semakin membesar. "Kau akan suka."

Minato mengolesi bibir Kakashi dengan coklat di telunjuknya. Merasa kurang, ia kembali mencelupkan jarinya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Cukup banyak. Hingga lelehan coklat itu menetes dari sudut bibir Kakashi.

Tak menunggu lama, Minato menjilat tetesan coklat yang melewati dagu Kakashi lalu melumat bibir itu. Mulut Minato meraup bibir kenyal Kakashi yang penuh coklat. Tak lupa lidahnya ikut bermain mentransfer coklat itu ke mulut manis sang anbu.

Mereka beradu lidah. Saling menyerang satu-sama lain bersama coklat yang mewarnai pergulatan mereka. Meski itu tak adil, karena salah satu pihak tak bisa melawan lebih banyak.

Minato mengakhiri ciuman ganasnya setelah menyadari sang lawan membutuhkan oksigen. "Bagaimana ?"

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat Minato, namun Kakashi malah memalingkan wajahnya. Nafas tersengal, membuat dada mulus Kakashi bergerak naik-turun. Wajahnya memerah dengan ekspresi kesal.

Minato tak tahan lagi.

"Aku ingin memakanmu"

Ia mengguyur tubuh Kakashi dengan seluruh coklat leleh dalam wadah. Kakashi tersentak. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, juga panas. Lelehan coklat itu membasahi area dada hingga ke paha. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Tapi jika itu Minato ..

"Tenanglah"

.. Ia tak apa.

Sang dominan menjilati dada shinobi itu. Satu tangannya kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Kakashi agar tetap diatas, dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus Kakashi junior yang mulai menegang.

"Sshh.. unghh"

Mata biru Minato berkilat penuh nafsu. Rambut kuning cerahnya jatuh tak teratur bersentuhan dengan lelehan coklat, membuat wajah tampannya yang berkeringat semakin terlihat mendominasi permainan mereka.

Kakashi merasa tersihir. Minato terus menjilat dan menghisap coklat ditubuhnya sambil sesekali membuat kissmark. Menampilkan kesan agresif namun lembut. Menelusuri tubuh mulus itu dengan lidahnya.

Desahan pelan yang lolos dari mulut Kakashi membuat suasana memanas. Libido sang dominan semakin meningkat. Lidahnya menari-nari diatas tubuh Kakashi. Bergerak perlahan dari dada sampai ke perut, menjilati seluruh coklat dan menelannya. Sensual. Membuat tubuh sang empunya dibasahi saliva sang Yondaime.

Bibir Minato mengecup dan menghisap puting kanan Kakashi. Meliukkan lidahnya seakan benda merah jambu menggoda itu adalah mainan. Ia menggigit gemas, lalu spontan menciumnya. Menciptakan suara desahan Kakashi yang terkejut.

Wajah si copy ninja yang memerah terlihat lebih manis di mata Minato saat tubuh ramping namun berotot itu menggeliat nikmat. Napasnya tersengal, tatkala pria yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap minus jubah hokage dan rompi jouninnya itu memijat benda Kakashi lebih kuat, lalu beralih mengocoknya dengan cepat. Cairan precum menetes deras bercampur dengan coklat cair.

Tak lupa, Minato tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan coklat ditubuh Kakashi. Ia meninggalkan nipple kanan yang telah menjadi mainannya, demi menjilati sisa coklat yang masih membasahi pinggul hingga ke paha Kakashi. Hokage ke empat itu mencecap, sambil menandai kulit putih itu sesekali.

Manis.

Lebih manis dari biasanya.

Dan kesabarannya mulai habis sekarang.

Erangan Kakashi semakin keras terdengar bersamaan dengan penisnya yang berkedut tak karuan. Minato mempercepat kocokannya. Lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Hingga Kakashi mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sense― AAAAKH!"

Minato tersenyum. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelagan Kakashi, lalu mencium singkat bibir yang masih kesulitan mengatur napas itu.

Kakashi tersipu mendapati sikap Minato. Seharusnya ini menjadi sebuah hukuman untuknya, tapi Minato malah memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia ikut tersenyum, walau dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena masih tak sanggup menolak pemberian dari penggemarnya.

Sang Namikaze menatap intens bola mata Kakashi. Mengungkapkan rasa kagum saat dua intan birunya menyelami dua kegelapan yang begitu indah. Disaat seperti ini, saat dimana pria yang lebih muda balas menatapnya dengan sorot tak berdaya, keinginan sang Hokage untuk menjamah si rambut perak menjadi lebih kuat.

Kecupan lembut dominan mendarat di bibir ranum Kakashi, tak begitu lama, karena ciuman itu lambat laun berubah menjadi lumatan. Lidah Minato memasuki mulut Hatake muda dengan mudah, memonopoli permainan mereka dalam mulut Kakashi. Mengabsen satu persatu isi mulut manis itu, seraya memasukkan satu jari yang dibasahi sisa sperma bercampur coklat kedalam anal Kakashi.

"Akhh.." Desah Kakashi disela-sela cumbuan panas mereka. Minato terus memainkan lidahnya, menyentuh titik spot yang menyebabkan suara erotis Kakashi muncul lagi dan lagi, menutupi rasa tidak nyaman akibat jarinya dibawah sana. Telunjuknya bergerak maju mundur, lalu ia menambahkan satu jari. Bergerak zig-zag dalam lubang ketat yang akan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Jari ketiga. Kakashi tak dapat menahannya lagi. Minato telah berulang kali menyentuh prostatnya tapi jari-jari panjang pria itu masih asyik bekerja di bawah sana, melonggarkan jalan masuk untuknya nanti. Adu lidah mereka bahkan masih berlangsung, dengan Minato yang lagi-lagi menyentuh spot sang anbu tanpa ampun.

Kakashi mendesah keras.

Akhirnya Minato mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Memutus tali saliva yang menyambung dari lidahnya dan lidah si submissive dengan sekaan punggung tangannya. Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengeluarkan ke tiga jarinya setelah merasa cukup melonggarkan lubang kecil itu.

Minato tak sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika menangkap pemandangan didepannya. Kakashi, yang sedang berusaha mensuplai udara dalam tempo tak beraturan, dengan wajah yang memerah, ditambah kedua tangannya yang masih terikat dalam simpul mati, menatap horror seringai setan di wajah Minato.

Lucu. Respon sang Hatake membuat dorongan Minato untuk melepaskan hasratnya semakin menguat. Ia lalu membuka celana biru panjangnya dan membuangnya sembarang. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang langsung menyembul keluar dengan gagah.

"Aku mulai."

Minato memposisikan penisnya pada mulut anal Kakashi, menunggu sampai Kakashi memberi persetujuan. Dengan anggukan kecil dari orang tersayang, pria yang dijuluki 'si kilat kuning' mulai memasukkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Merasakan penisnya diremas kuat dalam lubang hangat itu, ia tak mampu menahan desahannya.

"Sssshh.. Kashi― kau―ugh―"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya dibawah sana. Meringis. Perih, panas, seperti dibelah dua. Air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa sengaja.

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Minato mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengecup lembut dahi Kakashi. Minato bergerak. Ia memundurkan pinggulnya, lalu menghentaknya kedalam. Terus melakukan hal yang sama dalam tempo sedang.

Kakashi memekik saat penis besar Minato menghantam sweet spotnya terus menerus. Meski perih dan panas menyatu dalam dinding anusnya namun rasa nikmat seakan membuatnya lupa.

"Unghh.." Pikirannya melayang. Minato meremas penis Kakashi yang setengah menegang. Ia memijatnya kuat, memberi sengatan yang menambah kenikmatan bagi si rambut perak. Dua tangan Kakashi yang menyatu dalam ikatan hitai-ate ia lingkarkan dilehernya. Lalu menghisap dan menggigit leher anbu itu hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit dan nikmat terus membuat mulutnya meloloskan desahan demi desahan. "Akhh.. Sensei!"

"Namaku, Kashi― Panggil namaku― Ahh.." Minato mempercepat temponya. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat menggenjot lubang sempit Kakashi. Menimbulkan geraman nikmat dari mulut pemimpin ke-empat itu disela hisapannya dalam menandai sang kekasih.

"Mi-nato― ughh"

"Kakashi.." Minato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah penuh keringat yang menampakkan ekspresi lemah yang begitu menggoda. Dikecupnya seluruh bagian wajah sarat akan nafsu itu. Dahi, pipi kiri, pipi kanan, hidung, dagu, dan yang terakhir di bibir dengan sedikit hisapan.

Manis. Kakashi sangat manis.

"Sensei, aku.."

"Aku.. juga.." Sang dominan merasa sudah semakin dekat. Perutnya sakit. Tumbukannya pada prostat Kakashi semakin gencar ia lakukan, memperkuat nafsu birahi yang tak sabar ingin menumpahkan hasratnya. "Lakukan bersama"

Dan dengan satu hentakan kuat Minato pada titik sensitif Kakashi, dua pemuda itu melepas cairan klimaks mereka bersamaan. "Aarrrrggghhhhh~"

Kakashi terkulai lemas. Matanya tertutup sambil meredakan napasnya yang memburu. Ia merintih kecil merasakan junior besar Minato dikeluarkan dari lubangnya oleh si pemilik. Ia menghela napas, lega.

Minato mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya sekali lagi, lalu menurunkan tangan terikat Kakashi yang menggantung dilehernya. Ia membuka baju lengan panjangnya kemudian menutupi tubuh Kakashi dengan pakaian biru itu. Ikatan yang membelit pergelangan Kakashi ia lepaskan dengan mudah, membuat sang Hatake mengangkat satu alis.

Bukankah itu simpul mati ?

Eh, segel ?

Ah ya, ia lupa. Hokage jenius yang menjadi pacarnya ini bisa melakukan apapun. Tak ada hal yang mustahil dilakukan, apalagi jika hanya melepas simpul mati. Tentu saja Namikaze tampan itu tak merasa kesulitan.

Tapi haruskah orang itu sampai menyegel ikatannya ? Agar tidak terlepas, begitu ? Yah .. mungkin itu memang perlu. Kemampuan Kakashi tidak dapat diremehkan. Jadi mungkin saja ikatan itu dapat dilepas, sehingga Minato harus memakai segel.

Kakashi memutar bola mata.

Remaja bersurai perak itu sedikit terkejut, Minato tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia dibawa ke kamar mandi dan langsung didudukan dalam bathtub. Anak itu meringis spontan saat rasa nyeri menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik.

Tangan Minato memutar keran air yang segera mengisi bathtub, mengatur takaran air panas dan dingin agar sesuai dengan suhu nyaman kesukaan Kakashi.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Dengan cekatan tangan besarnya membersihkan tubuh Kakashi dari sisa-sisa coklat yang menempel, juga saliva dan cairan klimaks yang ikut membuat tubuh mulus itu lengket. Tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan benihnya dari usus besar Kakashi agar perut shinobi kesayangannya itu tidak kesakitan nantinya.

Selesai dengan Kakashi, Minato beralih ke dirinya sendiri. Ia membasuh dirinya sekilas hanya untuk menghilangkan keringat dan lelehan coklat di tubuhnya. Rambut kuning ke emasan yang tak sengaja terkena coklat juga ia bilas cepat-cepat, tak ingin membuat Kakashi menunggu lama dan kedinginan.

Yondaime Hokage kemudian membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk setelah mengelap badan dan rambutnya hingga kering. Kakashi yang masih berada dalam bathtub, ia angkat keluar dan membawanya ala bridal seperti sebelumnya, menuju kamar, lalu didudukan di tepi ranjang.

Minato mengelap tubuh basah Kakashi menggunakan handuk. Menyerap butiran-butiran air yang masih menetes dengan kain tebal itu sampai ke rambut, menggosoknya pelan hingga lepas dari kesan lepek. Semua dilakukannya dalam diam.

Setelah merasa cukup, Minato mengangkat Kakashi untuk berbaring nyaman di ranjang bersama dirinya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hatake itu tetap telanjang. Dan ia tak berniat menyentuh pakaiannya maupun pakaian Kakashi sedikit pun, meski hujan yang turun deras di luar sana sanggup membuat tubuh mereka kedinginan.

Tapi tidak, mereka tidak kedinginan. Karena Minato langsung menarik selimut tebal nan halus untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dan refleks, Kakashi tanpa diminta akan segera mendekat serta memeluk Minato. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang sensei.

Dan sampai sekarang, walau rasa kantuk mulai merayap melumpuhkan otot mata Kakashi, pemuda itu masih saja merasa bersalah pada Minato. Ia bodoh. Ia akui itu. Kenapa ia tak bisa menolak sekalipun para penggemarnya ? Ia sudah punya Minato, seharusnya ia bisa lebih tegas menangani wanita-wanita itu.

Kakashi berjanji. Mulai detik ini dirinya tak akan menerima apapun bentuk perhatian dari mereka lagi.

Tapi sebelum itu ia harus meminta maaf pada Minato.

"A-ano.. sensei.."

"Hmm ? Kenapa ?" Minato balas memeluknya, menghirup aroma manis Kakashi dari puncak kepalanya.

"Aku― minta maaf. Seharusnya aku dapat menolak coklat-coklat itu karena umurku sudah 17 tahun dan mereka harus mengerti. Aku berjanji tida―"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti, Kakashi. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan kau menerima coklat-coklat itu lagi asal―"

Perasaan Kakashi tidak enak.

"―kau rela dihukum seperti tadi."

Twitch

Kakashi menyesal sudah merasa bersalah. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mulai terlelap. Tak mempedulikan Minato yang menarik seringai di bibirnya. "Terserah"

Minato tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Kakashi dan menghirup aroma kesukaannya sekali lagi, sebelum membiarkan dirinya ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi. "Oyasumi, Kashi.."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Keterangan :

1\. Reiketsu no Kakashi : Kakashi (pembunuh) berdarah dingin.

2\. Nakama Goroshi no Kakashi : Kakashi si pembunuh teman.


End file.
